This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall objectives and specific aims of the administrative core remained unchanged. The overall objective of Nebraska Center for Virology (NCV) is to become a national and international recognized Center for Biomedical Research Excellence. The three specific aims proposed were: 1) To provide an infrastructure to support the day to day operation of a multi-disciplinary, multi-institutional center; 2) To create an environment enhancing cross-discipline synergy and interaction; 3) To provide an environment of the growth and development of all faculty involved, by strengthening existing programs, and by promoting the development of collaborative research projects that will lead to program projects. This core is a vital component of the Center and continues to work towards achieving our long term objective and our specific aims. The personnel for the administrative component remained unchanged. It is administered by the Executive Council headed by the Center Director, Dr. Charles Wood;Co-Directors, Drs. Howard Gendelman and James Van Etten;and Associate Director, Dr. Clinton Jones. They are supported by the Center administrator, Ms. Jolene Walker, and a support staff. Ms. Walker continues to be a vital component of this core and she manages the Center's day-to-day operations. There was turnover of supporting staff since Ms. Morgan left the program last year. We now have Ms. Michele Malchow who is the receptionist of our Center and is also responsible for coordinating the training programs administered through NCV and for assisting with various Center activities. The Executive Council is supported by the Internal Advisory Committee comprised of administrators from each of the three campuses that participates in the Center. Dr. Prem Paul who is the Vice Chancellor for Research and Economic Development, represents the University of Nebraska-Lincoln (UNL);Dr. David Crouse who is the Associate Vice Chancellor for Academic Affairs represents the University of Nebraska Medical Center (UNMC), and Dr. Richard Goering Chair of Microbiology and Immunology represents Creighton University (CU). The internal advisory board has been meeting semi-annually and continues to provide advice to our Center as well as functioning as a liaison between NCV and the University administration.